


A daring plan

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Als ihn der Meister von Esgaroth seiner Lebensgrundlage beraubt, reist Bard in den Grünwald um Wein an den Elbenkönig zu verkaufen. Aus Angst seine Kinder an den Hungertod zu verlieren ist er zu allem bereit. Zu wirklich allem.





	A daring plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A daring plan (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815930) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Die Geschichte spielt vor den Ereignissen in „Der Hobbit – Eine unerwartete Reise“  
> Die Figuren gehren R.R. Tolkin. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeborgt und gebe sie so unbeschadet wie möglich wieder zurück. Mit dem Schreiben verdiene ich kein Geld, sondern tue es einzig und allein aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.

A daring plan

Soothing, I`ll make you feel pure  
Trust me, you can be sure

(Undisclosed desires)

Man konnte ihn schon riechen, den nahenden Winter, auch wenn die bunten Blätter an den Bäumen sich beharrlichen weigerten, hinunter auf den Boden zu fallen. Doch morgens, wenn die Nebel wie ein waberndes Netz über dem See lagen, konnte man ahnen, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Natur den Kampf gegen die Elemente verlieren würde. Sorgenvoll schlug Bard den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, während er die Pferde vorantrieb. Die Feuchtigkeit des Sees hing wie ein Schatten an ihm und ließ seine Kleidung klamm werden. Wenn das hier nicht funktionierte, wusste er nicht, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Seit der Meister von Esgaroth ihm die Erlaubnis zum Fischfang entzogen hatte, war Bard von einem Gelegenheitsjob zum nächsten gewechselt, hatte mit seiner Barke Holz, Stoffe und Abfälle transportiert, um Essen für seine Kinder kaufen zu können, doch nichts war von Dauer gewesen und die wenigen Münzen, die er verdient hatte, reichten nicht um davon Vorräte für den Winter zu horten. 

Seit Wochen hatten sie drei Mal täglich von der Suppe gegessen, die Sigrid, seine Älteste, aus ein paar Markknochen und Kohl gekocht hatte und Bard konnte regelrecht dabei zusehen, wie den Kindern das Fleisch von den Knochen schmolz. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Trotzdem wagte es Bard nicht den Gedanken an einen Weggang aus der Stadt zu Ende zu denken. So schlimm die Zustände dort auch manchmal waren, so war die Seestadt doch das einzige Zuhause, das seine Kinder kannten, das wollte er ihnen nicht nehmen. Nicht nachdem sie schon ihre Mutter verloren hatten. Seine wunderbare Margery, Gott hab sie selig, was würde sie wohl sagen, wenn sie wüsste, in was für einer Lage sie steckten? Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er mit ihr die schönsten Jahre seines Lebens in ihrer Hütte in der Seestadt verbracht. Sie zu verlassen, wäre so als ob er Margery gleich mit verlassen würde. Und wo sollten sie auch hin? Die nächsten Städte lagen zu weit entfernt, um sie vor dem nahenden Winter zu erreichen. Und eine Garantie dafür, dass er dort Arbeit finden würde, gab es schließlich auch nicht. 

Der Zufall wollte es, dass er vor einiger Zeit einen Kaufmann vom Festland übergesetzt hatte, der Weine feilbot. Der Meister der Seestadt, gierig wie er war, hatte versucht den Mann übers Ohr zu hauen, weshalb der Kaufmann ohne Profit gemacht zu haben, ärgerlich von dannen gezogen war und Bard als Lohn für die Überfahrt zwei Fässer Wein überlassen hatte. Bard selbst hatte für die edlen Tropfen keine Verwendung und da sie praktisch das letzte waren, das er noch an Kapital besaß, hieß es sie klug zu veräußern. Lange hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wer ihm dafür einen guten Preis machen würde, in der Seestadt gab es schließlich kaum wohlhabende Menschen und in der Nachbarschaft war bis auf den verlassenen, einsamen Berg und den verfluchten Grünwald weit und breit keine Siedlung. Da kam ihm schließlich ein verwegener Gedanke. 

Nicht viele Menschen hatten bisher einen Elben gesehen, doch alle kannten sie die Geschichten vom unsterblichen Volk, das in dem nahen Wald lebte und von ihrem König, der angeblich so alt war wie der Wald selbst. Der alte Roderick, der in einer Hütte auf der Westseite des Sees lebte, gehörte zu den wenigen, die jemals im Wald gewesen und lebend zurück gekommen waren. Jahrelang hatte er Handel mit den Elben getrieben, hatte das Salz, welches sie nicht selbst herstellen konnten, von einem Sieder aus den Grauen Bergen in den Palast des Elbenkönigs geliefert. Inzwischen waren Rodericks Hände arthritisch und er sah so schlecht, dass er fast blind war, dennoch konnte er Bard den Weg sehr gut beschreiben, den er zu nehmen hatte. Er lieh ihm außerdem ein Fuhrwerk mit Pferden und versorgte ihn mit guten Ratschlägen, was er zu tun hatte und was er lieber lassen sollte, bis Bard beinah die Ohren klingelten. Ein wenig mulmig war ihm schon zumute gewesen, als er aufbrach. Den Kindern hatte er gesagt, dass er jagen gehen und nicht vor morgen zurück sein würde, damit sie sich nicht allzu sehr sorgten. 

Obwohl Bard sein ganzes Leben hier verbracht hatte, war er doch nie weiter im Wald gewesen, als ein paar hundert Meter. Der Meister von Esgaroth hatte den Bürgern bei Strafe verboten im Wald zu jagen und dieses Verbot mit bildhaften Schauergeschichten unterlegt. Zwar glaubte Bard nicht an Flüche oder böse Geister, doch an die Schwerter und Pfeile der Elben glaubte er sehr wohl und soweit er wusste, schätzen sie es gar nicht, wenn man in ihrem Königreich wilderte. Während sein Fuhrwerk dem Weg folgte, den Roderick ihm beschrieben hatte, ließ Bard den Blick wachsam rundherum schweifen. Einmal war ihm so, als habe er einen Schatten hinter einem der Bäume gesehen, ein anderes Mal glaubte er, eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen zu haben, doch es war nie etwas greifbares, mehr ein Gefühl, als ob jemand jeden Meter, den er zurücklegte, überwachte. 

Mit der Zeit wurde der Wald immer dichter und Bard musste sich anstrengen in dem grünen Zwielicht noch die Richtung zu erkennen, in die er fahren musste. Als plötzlich ein abgebrochener Ast auf dem Weg lag, so dass er nicht weiter fahren konnte, hatte Bard ein ungutes Gefühl, als er die Pferde anhalten ließ, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Vorsichtig stieg er vom Wagen, um das Hindernis beiseite zu tragen, als ein Rascheln ihn herumfahren ließ. Seine Ahnung bestätigte sich, als er das Fuhrwerk von einem halben Dutzend Elben umringt sah. Obwohl die Männer ihre Waffen auf ihn gerichtet hatten, war Bard dennoch fasziniert davon, wie schnell und effizient sie ihn eingekreist hatten. Neugierig musterte er die Krieger, die allesamt hochgewachsen und schlank waren und aus deren Haar spitze Ohren hervorragten. 

„Keinen Schritt weiter Mensch. Ihr seid unerlaubt in das Hoheitsgebiet von Lasgalen eingedrungen. Ich muss Euch auffordern, mir Eure Waffen zu überreichen.“ Der Mann, der gesprochen hatte, stand Bard am nächsten. Wie die anderen Elben auch hatte er lange, glatte Haare und Gesichtszüge so glatt und fein wie aus Marmor gemeißelt. 

„Ich komme aus der Seestadt, um Handel zu treiben“, erklärte Bard sein Anliegen, indem er eine Hand hob und die andere langsam zu seiner Taille führte, um sein Messer zu übergeben. „Mein Wagen hat nichts außer Wein geladen.“

„Woher kennt Ihr den Weg in den Wald? Der Handel mit der Seestadt ist seit Jahren unterbrochen“, gab der Elf, welcher wohl der Anführer der Gruppe war, misstrauisch zurück, indem er das Messer an sich nahm. Zwei weitere Elben untersuchten unterdessen den Wagen, wo sie Bards Bogen und den Köcher mit Pfeilen fanden.

„Ich bin ein Freund von Roderick. Er hat euch früher mit Salz beliefert und gab mir dies, um zu zeigen, dass er sich für meine Ehrbarkeit verbürgt.“ Die linke Hand noch immer erhoben, zog Bard mit der rechten ein Schriftstück mit dem Siegel Lasgalens aus der Brusttasche seines Mantels hervor.

Ohne die Augen von Bard zu nehmen, nahm der Elb den Brief an sich. Ein langer Moment verging, während der Elb erst das Siegel und dann ihn selbst von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, bis er wohl zu einem Urteil gekommen war. „Wohl denn“, entgegnete er, steckte den Brief ein und gab den anderen Elben ein Zeichen. „Dann begleitet uns in den Palast.“ Er bedeutete Bard erneut auf den Kutschbock des Fuhrwerks zu klettern, dann stieg er ebenfalls hinauf und nahm die Zügel an sich. Als die Pferde sich wieder in Bewegung setzten, liefen die anderen Elben so leichtfüßig nebenher, dass sie keine Probleme hatten, mit den Pferden Schritt zu halten. 

Immer tiefer ging es in den Wald, unter tiefhängenden Wurzeln und Lianen hindurch, bis der Weg so eng war, dass der Wagen kaum noch hindurch passte, nur um dann urplötzlich in einer Lichtung zu enden. Natürlich hatte Bard den alten Roderick nach dem Palast der Elben gefragt, doch eine richtige Antwort hatte er nicht bekommen. Das könne man nicht beschreiben, man müsste es sehen, hatte der Alte mit glänzenden Augen gesagt und er hatte recht gehabt. Der Palast war wie nichts, das Bard in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Aus der Ferne wirkte er wie eine Gruppe riesiger, ineinander verwachsener Bäume, doch wenn man näher herankam, stellte man fest, dass die Bäume Erker hatten und Fenster, Balkone und Dächer und doch waren es eindeutig lebende Bäume mit Blättern und Wurzeln und Blüten. Überhaupt war hier alles lebendig und saftig grün und nicht wie die Bäume am Rand des Sees, deren Blätter sich bereits bräunlich verfärbt hatten. Der ewige Frühling Lasgalens war also doch kein Märchen. Mit offenem Mund sah sich Bard um, während sich die Elben wieder um den Wagen scharten und ihn absteigen hießen. Obwohl sie ihre Waffen auf ihn richteten, wirkten sie auf Bard doch nicht bedrohlich, sondern eher wachsam und neugierig gleicher Maßen. 

Vermutlich war er nicht der einzige, für den es die erste Begegnung mit einem anderen Vok war. Trotz ihres langen Lebens hatten einige von ihnen möglicher weise noch nie einen Menschen gesehen. Angeführt von dem Elben, der mit ihm auf dem Wagen gesessen hatte, trat die Gruppe durch das Haupttor, vorbei an weiteren Wachen, ins Innere des Palastes. Auch hier konnte sich Bard nicht sattsehen an der Fremdartigkeit der Behausung. Irgendwie hatte er angenommen, der Palast würde ähnlich sein wie das Haus des Bürgermeisters der Seestadt, mit ihrem Samt und Seide, Pomp und Gold, doch stattdessen dominierte auch im Gebäude die Natur. Holz und Blumen, Stein und Wasser, hohe Decken und Fenster die das Sonnenlicht einfingen und alles hell und warm erscheinen ließen. Trotz des Ernstes der Situation stellte Bard fest, dass es ihm gefiel. Nichts wirkte künstlich oder gestellt, sondern so als als müsse es genau so sein wie es war. Selbst die Decke, an der sich eine perfekte Kopie des Sternenhimmels befand, wirkte nicht wie ein Gemälde sondern so, als sei es ein Fenster zum Firmament, was natürlich nicht sein konnte, da draußen noch heller Tag war. So vertieft war Bard in seine Betrachtung gewesen, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie sie schließlich den Thronraum erreichten. Erst als die Gruppe anhielt, riss er sich von dem Anblick los und sah wieder geradeaus, direkt dorthin, wo der Elbenkönig erhöht auf einem Podest auf seinem Thron saß.

Wenn Bard schon von dem Palast beeindruckt gewesen war, war das nichts, gegen das was er empfand, als er Thranduil sah. Alterslos und wunderschön, auf eine gefährliche und erhabene Art, sah der Elbenkönig auf sie herab. Haut so weiß wie Marmor, das Haar mit der Krone des Waldlandreiches, strahlend wie das Mondlicht und diese Augen, bei Gott so etwas hatte Bard noch nie gesehen. Der Blick aus den eisig blauen Iriden brannte wie Feuer auf seiner Haut, als Thranduil ihn ansah und Bard wurde gewahr, dass er als einziger noch stand. Die Elbenkrieger waren auf die Knie gesunken und Bard beeilte sich es ihnen nachzutun. 

„Sprich, Finnarel.“ Die Stimme des Elbenkönig war dunkel und schien den ganzen Raum zu erfüllen, obwohl er nicht laut gesprochen hatte. 

„Mein König“, begann der angesprochene Krieger. „Diesen Menschen griffen wir auf unserer Patrouille auf. Er war mit einem Fuhrwerk unterwegs, beladen mit Fässern.“

„Ein Händler?“ Missbilligend zog Thranduil die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wisst Ihr nicht, dass ich niemandem die Passage durch meinen Wald gestatte?“

„Ich wollte den Wald auch nicht durchqueren, König Thranduil“, beeilte sich Bard zu versichern. „Stattdessen war ich auf dem Weg zu Eurem Palast, als Eure Männer mich anhielten. Ich bringe Fässer gefüllt mit hochwertigem Wein aus Dorwinion. Man nennt mich Bard und Roderick von der Seestadt gab mir ein Schreiben von Euch, um für meine Ehrbarkeit zu bürgen.“

Der Anführer der Patrouille gab den Brief an den Elbenkönig weiter, der nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Siegel warf, bevor er ihn beiseite legte. „Roderick war ein guter Handelspartner. Es ist bedauerlich, dass der Weg zu beschwerlich für ihn geworden ist. Inzwischen müssen wir das Salz von sehr weit her besorgen. Habt Ihr denn eine Probe, damit ich den Wein kosten kann?“

„Natürlich.“ Aus seiner Manteltasche zog Bard eine kleine Flasche und reichte sie Finnarel, der neben ihm stand. Der Elbenkrieger trat daraufhin zu dem Tisch vor dem Thron, öffnete die Flasche und goss ein wenig Wein in eines der Gläser, welche dort platziert waren. Auf ein Zeichen seines Königs trank er einen Schluck des dunkelroten Rebensaftes und reichte, nachdem klar war, dass er kein Gift enthielt, das Glas an Thranduil weiter. Der Elbenkönig wirbelte den Wein im Glas umher, prüfte dann das Bouquet und nahm schließlich einen kleinen Schluck. Aufgeregt hielt Bard den Atem an. Jetzt kam es drauf an, dass der Wein dem König zusagte. Wenn nicht, waren alle Bemühungen umsonst gewesen. Thranduils Blick wirkte in sich gekehrt, während er den Wein in seinem Mund hin und her perlen ließ, dann nickte er schließlich. „Ein guter Tropfen. Doch sagt mir, warum sollte ich den Wein von Euch erwerben, wo ich doch bereits mit einem anderen Händler Geschäfte mache?“ 

Ja, das war eine gute Frage. „Es ist guter Wein, hervorragende Qualität. So wie ihr ihn gern mögt“, pries Bard seine Ware an.

„Woher wollt ihr wissen, was ich mag?“ Fragend hob der Elbenkönig die Augenbrauen.

Entschuldigend zuckte Bard die Schultern. „Nun ja, die Leute reden.“

„Und was sagen sie?“ verlangte Thranduil zu wissen.

„Dass ihr gerne schweren, vollmundigen Wein trinkt“, erwiderte Bard wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und was noch?“ bohrte Thranduil nach.

Abwehrend schüttelte Bard den Kopf. „Das möchte ich ungern vor euren Wachen sagen.“

Einen langen Moment musterte ihn der Elbenkönig, dann richtete er das Wort an seine Untergebenen. Zwar verstand Bard die Worte nicht, die Thranduil mit ihnen wechselte, doch die Reaktion der Krieger war eindeutig. Offenbar waren sie nicht damit einverstanden fortgeschickt zu werden, aber ein Befehl war ein Befehl und scheinbar hielt der Elbenkönig einen einzelnen Menschen nicht für so gefährlich, dass er nicht mit ihm fertig werden würde. Widerwillig sanken die Elbenkrieger erneut auf die Knie, bis Thranduil sie entließ, dann entfernten sie sich. 

Als sich die Tore des Thronsaals hinter ihnen schlossen, stand der Elbenkönig auf und stieg von dem Podest, auf dem sein Thron stand, herunter. „Bard.“ Noch nie hatte der Mensch seinen Namen mit solch einem Klang gehört. Es war als höre er ihn zum ersten Mal, so als habe sein Name eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekommen. Langsam nahm Thranduil eine Stufe nach der anderen, bis er direkt vor Bard stand. „Sprecht frei heraus. Jetzt kann Euch niemand mehr hören.“

Der Mensch merkte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Es heißt, dass Ihr Euch gerne menschliche Liebhaber nehmt“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, die Augen gesenkt.

Ein leises Lachen entkam dem Mund des Elben. „Soll das ein Angebot sein?“

„Nicht direkt, aber wenn das der Preis ist ...“ Beschämt vergrub Bard die Hände in seinen Manteltaschen, den Blick noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Der Preis wofür?“ hakte Thranduil nach.

„Der Preis dafür, dass Ihr mir den Wein abkauft“, erklärte Bard das Offensichtliche.

Der Elbenkönig stand so nah vor ihm, dass Bard den Saum seines Gewandes sehen und den Geruch wahrnehmen konnte, der von dem anderen Mann ausging. Eine weiße Hand, stark und doch glatt wie Seide, griff unter sein Kinn und zwang es nach oben, so dass Bard direkt in die hellen Augen des Elben sehen musste. „Das würdet Ihr tun?“ fragte Thranduil und es war Bard, als schaue er direkt in sein Innerstes.

Bard schluckte hart. „Ich würde alles tun, Herr“, beteuerte er rau. „Alles.“

Der Elbenkönig nickte, als ob er diese Antwort erwartet hatte, dann ließ er das Kinn des Menschen los und trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück. „Eure Kleider sind nicht die eines Kaufmanns.“

Zuerst war Bard verwirrt über den plötzlichen Themawechsel, doch er beschloss so ehrlich zu antworten, wie es ihm möglich war. „Ich bin auch keiner. Ich war Fischer auf dem Langen See, aber der Bürgermeister hat meine Fangerlaubnis zurückgezogen, seitdem arbeite ich wo immer ein Mann benötigt wird.“

„Warum seid Ihr nicht einfach nach Rhûn gezogen?“ hakte Thranduil nach. „Die Fanggründe dort sollen reichhaltig genug sein, dass sich die Reise lohnen würde.“

„Der Weg dorthin ist zu weit und beschwerlich vor dem nahen Winter“, erklärte Bard. „Hier haben meine Kinder wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf. Doch werden wir verhungern, wenn Ihr den Wein nicht kaufen wollt.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Langsam erklomm der Elbenkönig erneut die Stufen der Empore und ließ sich mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf dem Thron nieder. „Ich will nicht leugnen, dass mir Euer Anblick gefällt und ich bin durchaus geneigt, das Angebot anzunehmen.“

Eine weitere Hitzewelle durchströmte Bards Körper bei diesem Geständnis, welches ihm gleichermaßen schmeichelte, wie es ihn ängstigte. „Vielen Dank, mein König.“ 

„Dankt mir jetzt noch nicht, sondern kommt erst einmal näher.“

Bards Beine waren wie aus Gummi, als er der Aufforderung nachkam. Unbeholfen stieg er eine Stufe nach der anderen herauf, bevor er vor dem Thron zum Stehen kam. Wie zuvor sank er erneut auf die Knie und wartete, was der Elbenkönig verlangen würde. 

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. „Steht auf und zieht den Mantel aus“, hörte er Thranduils Befehl und Bard gehorchte. Sein Blick suchte den des Elbenkönig und blieb daran haften, wie eine Fliege es an einem Leimstreifen tat. „Knöpft Euer Hemd auf.“ Die Finger des Menschen zitterten, so dass ihm die Knöpfe immer wieder entglitten und in seiner Hektik riss er schließlich so sehr daran, dass sie abrissen und in alle Richtungen davon stoben und ihm das Hemd lose am Körper hing. „Streift es ab.“ Obwohl es in dem Raum nicht kalt war, schauderte Bard doch, als er das Hemd zu Boden fallen ließ, sich seiner Nacktheit sehr bewusst. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks streifte Thrandiuls Blick den Oberkörper des Menschen, doch sein Gesicht verriet nichts, als er erneut den Blick des Menschen suchte. 

„Habt Ihr jemals einen Mann begehrt?“ 

„Nein, mein König.“ bekannte Bard beklommen.

„Oder ihm beigewohnt?“

Wieder verneinte der Mensch. „Noch nie, mein König.“

Geschmeidig wie ein Raubtier glitt Thranduil von seinem Thron und schloss den Abstand zu dem Menschen vor ihm. Seine Hände waren hart und doch unerbittlich, als sie Bards Gesicht umschlossen und ihn zu sich heranzogen. „Dann lasst mich der erste sein.“

Ergeben schloss Bard die Augen, als sich das Gesicht des Elben dem seinen näherte. Er hatte gewusst, dass es dazu kommen konnte, hatte sich geschworen, alles zu tun, was nötig sein würde. Für seine Kinder. Für ihr Überleben.Für ihr Zuhause. Innerlich wappnete er sich für das Gefühl von einem männlichen Mund erobert zu werden, doch als Thranduils Lippen schließlich die seinen fanden, war es ganz anders als er es erwartet hatte. Ein weicher und doch fester Mund presste sich auf den seinen, fordernd und doch nicht gewaltsam. Die Haut, dich sich an ihm rieb war glatt und doch nicht weiblich, kantig und hart und der Geruch, der Thranduil umgab, war wie nichts das Bard kannte. Wie Tannen und Sonne und Tau und Moos. Angenehm unaufdringlich. Maskulin und doch nicht wie die menschlichen Männer, deren Geruch Bard in seinem Leben aufgenommen hatte. 

In den ersten Sekunden des Kusses stand er einfach nur da, mit hängenden Armen und ließ es mit sich geschehen, wie eine Puppe oder eine schüchterne Jungfrau, dann nahm er sich ein Herz und legte zögerlich die Arme um die Taille des Elbenkönigs. Er konnte den feinen Stoff des silbernen Mantels unter seinen Fingern fühlen und die Muskeln, die sich unter der Kleidung spannten. Wenn er sich heute schon Thranduil hingeben würde, dann nicht wie ein totes Stück Fleisch, sondern wie der Mann, der er nun einmal war. Offenbar gefiel es dem Elbenkönig, dass Bard aus seiner Starre erwacht war, denn er intensivierte den Kuss, knabberte und saugte an der Unterlippe des Menschen, bis sich dieser traute und ihn zurück küsste. 

Verlangend neckte Thranduils Zunge seinen Mund und bereitwillig öffnete Bard die Lippen und gewährte ihm Einlass. Unerschrocken erkundete Thranduils Zunge seine Mundhöhle, stupste gegen sein Fleisch und forderte ihn heraus und Bard ließ sich darauf ein. Ihre Zungen fochten einen stillen Kampf, während sich ihre Körper an einander rieben. Längst empfand Bard seinen nackten Oberkörper nicht mehr als unangenehm, sondern genoss es, wie der Mantel des Elben seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen reizte. Das Stöhnen, welches seinen Lippen entkam, war so voller Lust, dass er sich dessen fast schämte. Erschrocken riss Bard die Augen auf. Da sie fast gleich groß waren, sah er direkt in Thranduils helle Iriden, doch konnte er darin keinen Missfallen erkennen, sondern glaubte, die selbe Lust widerspiegeln zu sehen, die auch er in sich aufwallen fühlte. Lange, viel zu lange, hatte er sich jegliche intime Handlungen untersagt, hatte einzig und allein zum Wohle seiner Kinder gelebt, so dass sein Körper jetzt übersensibel auf die Aufmerksamkeit reagierte, die ihm der Elbenkönig zuteil werden ließ.

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, als Thranduil den Kuss schließlich unterbrach und auf den Wangen des Elbenkönig lag ein Hauch von rosa, dort wo der Bart des Menschen über seine Haut gekratzt hatte. Verwirrt wegen der Unterbrechung suchte Bard den Blick des Elben, doch Thranduil wandte sich ab und ging zurück zu seinem Thron, wo er sich abstützte, so als müsse er sich sammeln. Bards Augen folgten ihm, während er sich bemühte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er fühlte sich benommen, als würde er aus einem wirren Traum zu Bewusstsein kommen und zugleich ängstigte ihn der Gedanke, den Elben verärgert zu haben. „Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht, mein König?“ 

Thranduil klickte mit der Zunge, mied aber weiterhin den Blick des Menschen. „Nein, das habt Ihr nicht. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall.“

„Ich befürchte, ich verstehe nicht“, bekannte Bard verwirrt.

„Das müsst Ihr auch nicht. Es ist nicht von belang.“ Der Elbenkönig öffnete eine kleine Truhe, welche neben dem Thron stand und nahm einen samtenen Beutel heraus, dann wandte er sich schließlich wieder an seinen Besucher. „Das Gold wird Euch und Eure Familie über den Winter bringen, ohne dass es Euch an etwas fehlen wird. Meine Männer werden die Fässer von Eurem Fuhrwerk laden und Euch sicher zurück zum Waldrand geleiten.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Beutel in Bards Hand fallen.

Verwirrt runzelte der Mensch die Stirn, während er das Gewicht der Münzen durch den Stoff fühlte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er mehr bekommen hatte, als der Wein wert sein konnte. „Ich dachte... ich hatte den Eindruck ... ihr wolltet … nicht, dass ich nicht dankbar wäre. Nein, das bin ich, es kommt nur so plötzlich. Vielen Dank, mein König, Ihr seid sehr großzügig“, stotterte Bard seinen Dank.

„Ihr dachtet, ich wollte Euch.“ Es war keine Frage, die Thranduil aussprach, sondern eine simple Feststellung.

„Wenn es nicht vermessen klingt, dann ja, das dachte ich“, gab Bard zu, während er seine Sachen vom Boden aufsammelte und zurück in sein Hemd schlüpfte.

Der Elbenkönig neigte leicht den Kopf. „Ihr täuscht Euch nicht. Aber nicht so. Nicht als Preis für Vorräte für den Winter. Auch wenn ich die Macht dazu habe, so ziehe ich es vor, wenn mein Partner aus Lust handelt und nicht aus Zwang. Wenn der Schnee geschmolzen ist, werde ich den Wachen die Anweisung geben, Euch passieren zu lassen, wenn Ihr mich aufsuchen wollt. Es ist Eure Wahl. Keine Verpflichtung, nur ein Angebot.“

Dankbar verbeugte sich Bard vor dem Elben. „Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld, mein König.“

„Bleibt gesund und erlebt den Frühling, Ihr und Eure Kinder, dann dürft Ihr die Schuld als beglichen erachten.“ In der elbischen Art der Verabschiedung legte Thranduil seine Hand auf sein Herz, dann rief er nach seinen Wachen. „Führt den Menschen zu seinem Wagen und sorgt für seine sichere Heimfahrt. Die Fässer bringt ihr in den Weinkeller. Lebt wohl, Bard von Esgaroth.“

So anmutig er es vermochte, sank Bard zur Verabschiedung auf die Knie. „Lebt wohl, König Thranduil.“

XXXXXX

Es war ein gutes Gefühl das Gold in seiner Manteltasche klimpern zu fühlen, während Bard das Fuhrwerk aus dem Grünwald hinaus lenkte. Die Sonne stand bereits tief, doch wenn er sich beeilte, würde er bei Einbruch der Nacht bei Roderick sein. Im Kopf machte sich Bard bereits eine Liste, was er alles an Vorräten kaufen würde. Wenn er sparsam wirtschaftete, würde er von dem Gold nicht nur ihre Speisekammer auffüllen, sondern auch ein paar dringend benötigte Stoffe kaufen können, um den Kindern neue Mäntel für den Winter nähen zu lassen. 

`Und ein paar Knöpfe wären auch nicht verkehrt`, dachte Bard glucksend, während er den Mantel fester über das offene Hemd wickelte. Es würde ohnehin schwer zu erklären sein, wie er auf seinem Jagdausflug alle Knöpfe verloren hatte. Die kleine Tilda würde ihm alles glauben und Bain interessierte sich nicht für seine Garderobe, doch ob er Sigrid die Geschichte auftischen konnte, dass ihn ein wildes Tier angegriffen hatte? Wohl kaum, das nächste Mal würden sie wirklich vorsichtiger sein müssen. 

Geschockt ließ Bard beinah die Zügel los. Bisher hatte er gar nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, ob er es im Frühling noch einmal wagen würde, nach Lasgalen zu reisen, doch offenbar hatte sein Unterbewusstsein die Entscheidung schon ohne sein Zutun getroffen. Nicht dass er abgeneigt war – ganz im Gegenteil – doch irgendwie hatte er mit einem härteren Kampf mit seinen Moralvorstellungen gerechnet. Vielleicht lag es wirklich daran, dass er einsam war oder daran, dass er so lange abstinent gelebt hatte oder vielleicht war es einfach der Zauber des Elbenkönig, dem er nicht widerstehen konnte.


End file.
